1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to order processing in an image output service. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and a system for order processing, as well as to an order information generating apparatus, a digital camera, and an order receiving apparatus for the method or the system used in the case where order information instructing the size and the quantity of an output image is recorded in a recording medium and provided to a service provider.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various kinds of services provided by a computer system, order information for requesting a service is recorded as digital data in a removable recording medium or in a hard disc and utilized by being input to the system.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7(1995)-282282, a system for an output service provider used by a design office or the like to output an edited image designed by using a computer has been disclosed. This system obtains information such as the name and address of an orderer, the kind and method of an output apparatus or the like from a recording medium, and efficiently outputs and delivers the edited image.
In the field of a digital photographic service, a network photograph service using the Internet has been being provided. In such a service, a user generates order information in a digital format on a personal computer and an order is placed by transferring the information to a system of a service provider via a recording medium such as a floppy disc or via the Internet.
In an image output service such as the one in the above, order information is sometimes provided repeatedly via one and the same recording medium. In this case, in a conventional order processing, unintentional output happens to be carried out due to new order information added to old order information.
There are various methods of preventing old order information from being left in a recording medium. For example, order information is recorded in a recording medium after old order information having been recorded therein is erased. Alternatively, new order information may be written over old order information. However, in these methods, in the case where order information has been recorded once and needs to be changed or added, the order information needs to be input again.
Meanwhile, another method wherein a system to carry out output processing deletes order information at the time of output completion is also possible. Alternatively, a system to carry out output processing may return a recording medium to a customer after adding information indicating that existing order information has been processed to the existing order information in the recording medium. In this manner, the system of a service provider can distinguish new order information from old order information even in the case where another order is placed later by using the same recording medium.
However, general writing processing in a recording medium always has a potential risk of medium breakdown or data destruction. Therefore, it is not preferable for a service provider to carry out data writing or deleting processing on a recording medium brought in by a customer. Since order information functions as an order slip, the situation wherein a system of a service provider which receives an order can easily carry out data rewriting processing is not preferable.